A Detective's love
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane and Maura finally meet. They hit it off right off the next day and became freinds when Maura was rubbing janes hands. But, a tragic turn of events left Maura alone. Will Maura be able to find what happened to Jane? AU Rizzles. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane couldn't believe it. She thinks shes dreaming, well she hopes she is anyways. There stood there new medical examiter, Dr. Maura Isles. She was just perfect. The hair, the body eyes everything. The blonde smiled gently thowards her new fellow co-workers. She founded it odd that a female was working homicide but didn't care. She was there to do work, noting else. Maura went down to her office to get setteled. She siged softly. It was different than her old office. She sets her purse down on the desk and jumped hearing a faint knock on her door already. There stood the brunette that she saw at the cafe.

"Im Jane Rizzoli." Jane said holding out her hand.

Maura smiled nodding taking her hand shaking it. She felt a jolt of spark running through her body.

"Dr. Maura Isles. " She said professonal.

Jane nodded and shakes it back and steps back looking around the office.

"Seems pretty bare. Dr. Pike never like "Style." As people would say." She said clicking her tounge.

Maura laughed and nodding.

"I will sprouse it up to my liking. Don't worry." She smiled going to her desk.

Jane nodded as she leaned against the doorway studdying the Dr intently. She loved her curves, the body movement. She smiled when the doctor bends over. She herd a male voice behind her. Sean cleared his throut as Jane jumped and moved aside blushing. Sean grinned as she scampered off like a love sick dog. Maura looked over and smiled small seeing her boss.

"Hello Dr. Isles. I assume you already ment our Detectives and the one and only Jane Rizzoli." He snickered as Maura was confused but didn't ask. It was not her place.

"Whats so special about her Lit." She asked softly.

Sean chuckled as he pointed towards her.

"Shes our youngest Detective here. Shes very badass though. So Im warning you now, if she starts something up, come to me got it?"

Maura mearly nodded as Sean walked out the room in a hurry. Maura played a small smirk as she saw the detective walk onto the elevator seeing her booty. She already had the hots for her as she shaked her head closing the blinds and door. Yep, This is totally worth the transfer.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maura was already thrown into her work. She was cutting open the dead body as she heard her door swing open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jane. Jane smirked as she walked towards the medical examiter. She looked at the dead body and tilts her head as she snapped her gloves on. Maura gave her a questioning look.<p>

"Jane? What are you doing?" Maura asked as she places the scaple down. Jane eyed the scaple and rubs her hands not knowing Maura was looking. She frowned as she stepped closer and Jane shot her head up.

"Oh! Im so sorry." Maura said dumbly.

Jane smiled small shrugging. She heasited as she sighed deeply. She takes off the gloves showing her, the scared hands. They where perfect right in the middle. Maura's eyes winded as she had read a story on this. She takes the hands looking into Jane's chocolate brown eyes. Maura gently rubs her hands with her thumbs as Jane's features relaxed. She sighed happily thanking god for the releif. Maura smiled small.

"The cold, does it bother your hands?" Maura asked lightly.

Jane nodded humming softly enjoying the touch of the others warm expert hands.

"Its because the tissue has yet to develop in time. How long?"

"Mhm...About 2 years now." Jane whispered opening her eyes when Maura stopped as she pouted. Maura chuckled.

"I...I was wondering..." She muttered looking down. Jane grinned.

"I would love to be friends Maur." She said in her raspy voice. Maura looked up her eyes sparkling like a light on the Christmas tree. Jane laughed as she and Maura went to work on the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the comments on my first chapter. Its been awhile since I wrote my last story. I figured I give it another shot. It seems like you all like this story the most so, this will be updated every week. Ive been busy with work so, if this story isnt updated within a week dont panic. I will make the chapters longer in the feature. Its how I write, and it keeps the suspense if you know what I mean. Well Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>When Jane and Maura where working closly on the autopsy, they didn't even know that Frost had come in with some files. Jane looked up feeling the short breeze from the door and looked over smiling seeing her partner. She takes off her gloves as she throws them away and takes the file looking it over.<p>

"Seems like shes in her late 20's." Maura said out of the blue.

Jane and Frost chuckled as she looked over her shoulder towards the blonde whom was making observations. They rejoined her around the table as frost shakes. Jane knows about his problem around dead people as she told him sink and he ran. Maura looked up concerned.

"He's not sick is he? I have a perfect health and plan to keep it that way." She said.

Jane snorted a laughed and shrugged. She smirked as she crossed her hands over her chest area.

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"Haha very funny Jane." She retorted in a mocking tone to match hers. Jane held her hands in defeat.

"He has a weak stomach. He throws up everytime he smells or sees dead people." She said concerned still.

Frost was done as he whiped his mouth embarssed. "Excuse me." He said and left without another word. Jane and Maura looked at each other smiling.

* * *

><p>Once the autopsty was done, Jane went back to the bullpen and sat at her desk needing to sit. She sighed happily as she leaned back into her computer chair and puts her feet up on her desk. Korsak scowled at her.<p>

"You know damn well Jane." He said eating his salad. He had to eat health now due to his heart condition. Jane sighed dramatically as she huffed when she puts her feet down.

"Im tired though Vince. You know my feet hurt." She pouted like a child as Vince snorted.

"Ya will, I have to be tough on you. IF I let my gaurd down, Then people will see me as a softy. " He said as he throws the empty bowl away and drink some water. Jane shrugged as she went to type on her computer her phone rings. Her eyes winded. That phone NEVER rings unless a picific person needs to contact her. Her eyes where worried as she picked it up on the second ring.

"Detective Rizzoli." She said in a timly maner. She shivered at the voice that came across the other end of the phone.

"Hello Janie. Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>As Jane heard that voice, she looked towards her partner for help. Frost nodded as he quickly typed onto his computer for the tracking device. Jane closely listined to the voice.<p>

"What do you want?" She sneered. The voice on the other end laughed.

"You know what I want. Come to your apartment. I have a small surprise for you Janie." He hangs up just before Frost tried to track down the number. Jane hangs up gulping lightly.

"I need to go to my apartment." She said grabbing her jacket and keys thrembling. Korsak shot up shaking his head.

"You can't go alone Jane. What if he..he." He said remembering that day.

Jane sighed softly slipping on her blazer and takes her hair out of it. She chewed her lower lip trying to plan the best next step. She looked into Korsaks eyes and sighed softly as she steps closer to the door wondering what he had planned. She soon was not paying attention and bumped into . Maura was shocked as she stumbled and her papers flew everywhere. Jane gapsed when she felt the bump and jumped back her eyes winded in surprised.

"OH! I'm so sorry Maura!" She said as she bends down picking up the files.

Maura just stood there and nodded dumly. She sighed softly as Jane pushed the files into her hands and quickly left embarssed. Maura looked up towards Frost and Korsak for answers.

"He called." Frost said.

Maura simply nodded as she walked towards his desk laying the files onto it. She glanced down at Jane's desk noticing that it was an complete mess. She chuckled lightly at her messyness as she sat down slowly onto her chair needing to sit. She shakily types onto the computer as the two officers came closer to find out what she was doing. She looked up the name. Charles Hoyt.

* * *

><p>As Jane mangaed to reach her destination without any accidents which was a miricale from her driving, she slammed onto the brakes and didn't bother to lock her car. She simply snatched the keys from its place and ran up to her apartment. She shakes as she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the apartment door but soon noticed it had a crack. She pushed it open with her gun in her hands. She shuts the door with her foot and was welcomed with an uneasy feeling and darkness. She jumped when the lights turned on and saw her brother tied up on a chair. He moved fast. She shakes as she checked every single room and didn't see anyone. She sighed deeply as she puts the gun back to its place as she rushed to help Frankie.<p>

"Hey bud its okay." She said soothnly. He just nodded as she ripped the tape off of his mouth as he takes a deep breath coughing. She rubs his back.

"Hey easy." She said as she untided his arms and legs.

He then attacked her as he wraps his arms around his sisters frame. She hugged him close as she buried her head into the crock of his neck shaking.

"Oh god Frankie. Im so so sorry." She whispered into his neck.

He simply nodded as he pulled away from her.

"Hey it ain't your fault Janie." He said smiling softly.

She just nodded as she looked around her apartment. Everything seemed the same. She didn't let her gaurd down though. She soon asked him if he was hungry. He simply nodded as she smiled small. Yup he was okay.

* * *

><p>Maura typed his name in and the computer crashed. Her eyes winded thinking she had broken the computer. She looked towards the two for help. Frost nodded as he smiled as he takes over and fixed it. When the computer went back up, his picture was on it. They shivered as they realized that he hacked into her computer. It was a video of Angela in a basement. Angela looked scared and alone as she struggled against the bounds. Hoyt laughed at the other end of the tape and smirked. He came over towards her as the gang gapsed.<p>

"Oh fuck!" Said Frost as he quickly tried to tap into the camera but couldnt.

"No, no no." He said shaking. Vince thinks he's going to be sick as he quickly moved away.

"Who's that women?" Maura asked softly though knowing whom it might be.

Frost and vince looked at each other.

"Shes Angela Rizzoli. Jane's mother." They had both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane sits in the dirty robber alone. She has just been told her mother was captured by hoyt. She finished off a third beer and stood up taking a deep breath. She was going or not. She walked out of the robber and heads towards her car but stops short hearing a strange sound in a ally around the corner. She draws her gun slowly and walked towards it but soon realized it was a trick. A rat dashed by as a guy appered in dark clothes. He smirked under his hood as he grabbed Jane how has struggled against his grip and he puts a cloth against her mouth as she felled into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Maura comes home, she finds her house ransack. She gapsed as she quickly called Frost and Korsak. She paced around her living room and herd a strange noise in her basement. She takes a deep breath as she slowly goes to the door but jumped when she herd the gang bust open her door. She jumped back as Frost and Korsak went to the door. Frost nodded towards Vince as he kicked open the door and drew out there guns. Maura just stands there s Frankie comes over smiling small.<p>

"Don't worry. They know what there doing. I'm Frankie. Jane's brother." He said cassually. Maura just nodded not really paying attention as she sighed looking towards him smiling softly shaking.

"Maura." She said simply.

He nodded as he leads her out of the house onto her front pourch. Meanwhile, the two pair had founded a very distruaght Angela Rizzoli tied down onto a chair. Her eyes winded when she saw the two and motioned them to take off the damn tape. Frost stepped foward as he yanked the tape off as she coughed and yelped in pain struggling.

"Hey Hey! Easy!" Vince warned as he grabed his knife and worked on the ropes.

Angela sighed softly as tears trickled down.

"Janie? Where Janies." She asked tired.

Frost and Vince looked at each other not knowing what to say and Vince sighed. Once he had undid her rope she quickly gets up and hugged him shaking. He smiled as he knows shes safe as he puts his strong arms around the frame and buried his head into her brown hair. Frost smiled at them as he walked up the stiars. Angela nuzzled into his neck sighing happily knowing she was safe in his arms. Once they parted, Vince had an confused look on his face.

"Where is Jane?" He asked softly. Angela snorted a laugh.

"How the fuck do I know?" She said sighing.

They get out of the basement as they went to the front lawn. Angela frowned when she saw the blonde talking to Frost. He pointed towards them as Maura looked over her eyes winded. She steps forward shaking.

"I...I didn't do anything I swear to god!" She said rambling. she was nervous thats for sure.

Angela just stood there not knowing anything about this women.

"This...This is your house?" Angela asked softly as the meds brings her over to the ambluance and had her sit down. She was handed a cup of coca as she sips it gently. Maura sighed nodding as she sat beshides her.

"Im Maura Isles. The new cheif medical examinter. I..I didn't realize that you where here honestly. Ive been at the station all day." She rambled yet again nervous. Angela smiled as she puts a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Hey hey. Its okay sweetie. I know, you didn't do a thing. It was that man hoyt. I know damn well he has Jane.

The team nods as they wondered what to do next.


End file.
